Unexpected Winter Love
by RoseMary2435
Summary: What happens when Spain goes to far and Romano leaves the meeting? Read to find out. Human names used. OOC Romano. Yaoi in later chapters. MPreg in later chapters as well {Pairings: GerIta, RussMano, TurkEek (I have no idea what the pairing name is for them...)}
1. Chapter 1: Fed Up

**Hey guys~**

**So this is the story of Russia (Ivan) and Romano (Lovino). All these will have the country's human names. There will be more chapters coming up soon~**

***I DON'T OWN HETALIA!***

**(I'm so not good at anything ^^')**

* * *

Lovino sat with his head in his hand as he listened to Ludwig talk. He looked at his fratello. Feliciano was humming to himself softly and doodling small images of pasta on his paper. Lovino smiled.

"We should still have a huge superhero hug the Earth and protect it from global warming!" a voice rang out. Lovino looked and saw Alfred F. Jones standing up. Everyone in the meeting groaned.

"Alfred! That's not gonna bloody work!" Arthur said, pulling the American back into his seat. The blond glared at him.

"Come on, Iggy! It would so totally work!" Alfred argued. Lovino rolled his eyes and tuned their arguing out.

Ludwig sighed and sat down heavily into his chair. "Gott...bekommen wir nirgendwo..."

Feliciano stood and walked over to him. Freeing his seat for Spain. Antonio quickly took it and smiled at Lovino. Said person glared at him. "Go away pomodoro bastardo..."

Antonio just smiled. "And why should I Lovi~" Lovino's eyebrow twitched.

"I told you not to fucking call me that!" Lovino yelled slamming his hands down onto the table. Everyone quieted down. Antonio looked around and tried to get Lovino to calm down.

"Lovi-" Antonio started.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Lovino yelled as he left his seat and walked out of the conference room.

Antonio blinked after him. He felt an arm on his shoulders. He looked and saw Gilbert standing there. "Kesee! I'd go after him."

Antonio nodded and rushed after him. But lost him as soon as he entered the hallway.

Ludwig sighed again. "Then I guess ve vill resume next meeting..."

Lovino grumbled as he walked down the streets of Germany. "Stupid bastard...he always has to be fucking near me...I'm not a stupid child anymore..." Lovino kicked a rock as he walked down the street. Not watching where he was walking. He shivered as a cold chill ran down his back. He looked up and squinted at the snow that hit his face. Lovino shivered again and walked to a tree.

_Damn it...where am I?_' He thought as he slid down and curled up to keep himself warm.

Ivan hummed slightly as he walked home. He noticed a blob of brown against a tree. He stopped and stared at the blob. He shivered slightly as he saw Father Winter walking towards the blob.

Ivan quickly walked over and noticed that the brown blod was actually Lovnio Vargas. Ivan bent down and noticed how bad he was shaking. He heard a crunch of snow and Ivan whipped out his pipe at Winter. "Вернуться! Он не поддастся вам Зима!"

Lovino shivered. He felt himself being lifted up. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a tan coat. He looked up and saw Ivan Braginsky carrying him. "I-I-Ivan?"

Ivan looked down and frowned slightly. "Save your energy, да...Winter still wants to claim you..." Lovino nodded. he closed his eyes then passed out cold.

* * *

**Translation time~!**

**да - yes (obviously Russian)**

**Вернуться! Он не поддастся вам Зима! - Back! He will not succumb to you Winter! (Russian)**

**Gott...bekommen wir nirgendwo... - God...we are getting nowhere... (German)**

**More coming soon~**

_**Fav, Review ~ allways appreciated**_


	2. Chapter 2: Time For Warmth

**Hey guys~**

**So here is the second chapter~**

**I OWN NOTHING OF HETALIA! (the only thing I own is my brain, my imagination, and this plot)**

* * *

Ivan quickly rushed to his home. The Baltics staying out of his way. Ivan rushed into his living room and set the unconscious country on his couch and laid a thick blanket over him.

Ivan started a fire and walked back to his couch. He picked up the Italian and sat back down. Lovino continued to shake. Ivan frowned and unbuttoned his coat and brought the freezing Italian to his chest and held the man close.

Lovino opened his eyes slightly and saw pale flesh. A steady heartbeat was heard in his ear. Lovino looked up and saw Ivan. His head fallen forward. Lovino shifted until he was stratling the Russian. Ivan had yet to wake up. Ivan's scarf was off kilter slightly. Lovino smiled slightly.

"Ivan..." Lovino said as he placed a hand on the Russian's cheek. Dazed violet eyes slowly opened.

"You warm, да?" the sleepy Russian asked. Lovino nodded.

"I know I usually never say this but thanks Ivan." Lovino said. Ivan smiled. His eyes closed again and his head laying onto Lovino's shoulder.

Lovino blinked and blushed. He wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck and shifted closer to him.

Ivan woke slightly and dropped the heavy blanket over the two of them. He wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist and fell asleep again.

Lovino watched Ivan for a little bit before his eyes started to droop. He laid his head on Ivan's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

**Translations~**  
**(I'm pretty sure that all of you guys know that да is yes in Russian...so if that's the only foreign language that is being used...I'm not gonna add the traslations)**


	3. Chapter 3: Unwelcomed Guest

**Hey Guys~**

**So here's the third chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN HETLIA!**

* * *

Lovino woke up on the couch. He yawned and stretched. The blanket that was covering him and Ivan fell to the floor. Lovino looked around for Ivan but didn't see him.

Lovino stood up then sneezed. He frowned and rubbed under his nose. He walked out of the obvious living room and down a small hallway to the kitchen. One of the Baltics standing in the kitchen.

"Hey..." Lovino said, startling the Baltic. "Where's Ivan?" Raivis sighed and smiled slightly.

"Hiding..." the small Baltic stated. Lovino frowned.

"From who?" Lovino asked just as a door slammed open and a loud voice echoed through the house. "BIG BRUDER!" Lovino looked at the entrance to the kitchen.

Raivis shivered. "Natalya..."

Lovino frowned. He shrugged and looked at the Baltic again. "Have any pasta?" Raivis blinked then shook his head. Lovino sighed. "Then do you have ingredients to make pasta...?" Raivis nodded and quickly got the ingredients together. Lovino smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Raivis nodded then left. Lovino rolled his eyes and started to work on the pasta. He heard Natalya getting closer but he didn't do anything about it.

"Who are you and where is big bruder?" Natalya asked from the doorway.

"Lovino Vargas. And no idea." Lovino ansered as he continued to work. Not looking up. Flour dusted his cheek and the front of his tan uniform.

"Big bruder is mine..." Natalya stated darkly. Lovino's eyebrow twitched again. He picked up a knife and threw it at the doorway beside her head.

"Natalya..." Lovino said, turning and looking at the personification of Belarus. The girl had wide eyes. His green eyes held a dark aura. "I don't care..." Lovino stated as he walked towards her. He gripped the handle of the knife. "And I don't care about you...now get out of my sight!" He yelled as he ripped the knife out of the wooden door frame. Natalya yelped and rushed away. Still yelling for 'big bruder' but in a more scared manner. Lovino glared after her and went back to working on his homemade pasta.

Lovino sighed as he had for the past hour. Natalya would watch him from the doorway but come no closer. Lovino sighed. "Get in here..."

Natalya shrunk around the door frame then slowly walked into the kitchen. She watched him with caution. Lovino rolled his eyes. "Do you know if there is any free coat hangers?" He asked the girl. She shook her head.

"No...but I can go look." Natalya said. Lovino nodded.

"Alright. Then I'll use the left over dough to make some pizza." Lovino said laying the pasta down and grabbing the extra dough to shape it.

Natalya walked to the hall closet and brought back three hangers. Lovino had already made the pizza pie and had it in the oven. He smiled at her and grabbed the hangers from her. He draped the pasta over the bottom of the hangers and walked to the pantry to hang the pasta.

Natalya watched him. Once Lovino came back out, Natalya was right in front of him. She wiped his cheek with a damp rag. Lovino closed one eye as she did that.

"What are you doing?" Lovino asked as she wiped his neck now.

"You have flour everywhere on you..." she said. Lovino stepped back.

"That happens when you work with ingredients..." Lovino said as he sidestepped around her. He went to the counter and started to clean up.

Natalya frowned but sat down to watch him. Lovino busied himself until the timer for the pizza went off.

Lovino grabbed a towel and opened the oven and brought it out and sat it on the island. He looked through the drawers of the kitchen and found a sharp knife. Lovino cut the pizza and grabbed a plate to place in front of Natalya. She blinked then looked at Lovino.

"Thanks..." Natalya said picking it up and taking a bite. She closed her eyes and hums in content.

Lovino smiled and leaned against the counter. "Like?" Natalya nodded and took another bite.

Raivis, Toris, and Eduard walked in and stood in the doorway. Watching Natalya. Lovino cut three more pieces for the Baltics. He gave them a plate. "Eat up."

The Baltics blinked then they took a bite. All three relaxed and ate the pizza.

Lovino smiled and leaned against the counter again. His own slice of pizza in his hand.

Natalya finished her slice and stood up. "I'd love to stay and find my bruder...but I need to get home."

Lovino nodded. "It was nice to meet you." Natalya smiled.

She bowed then left. The Baltics watched her leave and once the front door closed, they all sighed with relief. Lovino picked up a plate and placed a slice of his pizza on the plate.

"So where is Ivan?" Lovino asked.

Raivis smiled. "He's hiding in his office." Lovino nodded and walked out carrying the plate to Ivan's office.

Lovino opened the door and stepped in. Lovino looked around the room.

A king sized bed was in the center of the room. Another door, closed, was to the right. Lovino walked over and opened the door. A dark mahogany desk was set in the middle of the room as well. Tall bookshelves filled with books lined the walls. A well worn office chair sat behind the desk.

"Ivan?" Lovino asked, walking towards the desk. He set the plate down and walked around to the back of the desk. He heard a slight snore. Lovino kneeled down and saw Ivan asleep under his desk. Lovino smiled and sat down.

Ivan's head was rolled to the side. Lovino wondered how he got his big frame under the desk. Lovino placed a hand on Ivan's cheek. Ivan frowned then opened his violet eyes.

"Lovino...?" Ivan asked as he slowly woke stretched as far as he could in the small area. "Is she gone?"

Lovino smiled. "Natalya is gone."

Ivan smiled and yawned. Lovino scooted back as Ivan got out of the small space. Lovino stood up and grabbed the plate from the desk.

Ivan sat on his heels and yawned again. He watched the Italian as he handed Ivan a plate with a piece of pizza on it. Ivan blinked but took a bite of it. Ivan hummed as he took a bite. Lovino smiled then started to cough.

"Dannazione..." Lovino said as he continued to cough.

Ivan had set the plate down and stood up. He removed his gloves and placed a hand on Lovino's forehead. Ivan picked him up, walked out of his office, and over to his bed.

Lovino continued to cough as he was carried. He covered his mouth and coughed again.

Ivan frowned and laid him down on his bed. He looked down at the Italian. Lovino's face was flushed red. "Rest, да?"

Lovino looked up at the Russian. "Will you stay?"

Ivan blinked. "да."

Ivan laid down beside the sick Italian. Lovino curled up against the Russian and fell asleep quickly.

Ivan watched the sleeping country. Violet eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep with the Italian.

* * *

**Translations~**

**Dannazione - damnit (Italian)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ivan's Memories

**Hey guys~**

**I am forewarning you now...I am taking you on a feelstrip...**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

Lovino woke up to a cold bed and singing. He held in a cough and sat up. The singing coming from Ivan's office.

'Kak uzor na ogne (Like a pattern on a window),  
Snova prosjloe rajdom (The past is near again),  
Kto-to pel pesnju mne (Someone sang a song to me)' the voice, most likely Ivan, sang.

Lovino walked and stood in the entrance to Ivan's office. He noticed three empty bottles of vodka laying on his desk.

'Zinmij vecher kogda-to (One winter night sometime),  
Slovno v proshlom ozhilo (As if coming alive in the past),  
Chi'ix-to berezhinix ruk teplo (The warmth of someone's gentle arms),  
Valsy iziskonnyx gostej (The waltz of exquisite guests),  
I veg lexix konej (And brave horses running)' Ivan sang. Tears running down his face.

Lovino frowned and watched him. Not fully comprehending what ws going on.

'Val's kruzhil njos menja (The waltz spun and carried me),  
Slovno v skazku svoju manja (As if beckoning in its tale),  
Pervyj bal I pervyj val's (The first ball and the first waltz),  
Svuchat vo mne scjechas (Resounding in me right now)' Ivan sang as he tried not to cry anymore.

Lovino took a few steps in. He made his way over to the Russian. Ivan looked at him and broke into more tears. Lovino hugged him as Ivan wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist.

'Zerkala v jantare (Mirrors in amber),  
Moj vostorg otrazhajt (reflect my delight),  
Kto-to pel na zore (Some one sand at dawnbreak),  
Dom rodnoj pokidaja (Leaving her cherished song)' Ivan continued to sing. He looked up at the Italian. Lovino smiled slightly.

'Budesh'ty v dekabre (You will be, in December),  
Vnov' sp mnoj, dorogaja (Again with me, darling)' Ivan finished.

He buried his face in the Italian's chest. Lovino just hugged him back. Letting him cry into his chest.

"Ivan...let's head back to the bed...alright?" Lovino said trying to step back slightly. Ivan looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"да." Ivan said releasing Lovino to lead him to the bed.

Lovino smiled and led the Russian back to the bed. Lovino climbed in under the covers. Ivan followed suit and hugged the Italian.

"You won't leave me, да?" Ivan asked. Lovino looked down at the top of the blonds head. He smiled and hugged him back.

"If I do...then you'd be the first to know..." Lovino said kissing the top of Ivan's head.

Ivan rubbed his cheek against Lovino's chest and hummed. "Alright..."

Lovino smiled, held the Russian close, and fell asleep. Ivan had already fallen back asleep.

* * *

**Translations~**  
**(the song has the translations with it)**

**Links~**  
/wUghvKdXAzg** -Ivan's Singing**  
/E9JPqJDRNQg **- 'Once Upon A December' Russian vers.**


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Keep Warm

**Hey guys~ I'm back~**

**So this (as you can see) is the fifth instalment of RussMano (****_PM ME IF YOU HAVE A BETTER NAME_****)**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

Ivan woke with a splitting headache. He closed his eyes tightly and turned his face into whatever he was hugging. Ivan opened his eyes and saw a tan coat. He frowned slightly and looked up. Ivan blinked as he saw Lovino curled around him slightly. Ivan could see that he was shaking.

Ivan sat up slightly and looked down at the Italian. A screech on the window made Ivan's eyes snap to it. He growled slightly as he saw Father Winter staring hungrily at Lovino.

Lovino's eyes opened as he saw Ivan over him. "I-Ivan..."

The Russian looked down at the Italian. Lovino's eyes were half-lidded. Ivan frowned slightly. "да?"

Lovino wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. Pullig the Russian down to cover himself. "I'm cold..."

Ivan blinked at him. Ivan wrapped his arms around the small Italian's waist and buried his face into Lovino's neck. "Don't worry...I'll keep you warm..."

Lovino snuggled into him. He curled around Ivan. He continued to shake and shiver. Lovino hugged Ivan tightly.

Ivan hugged him back. He debated with himself. "Lovino...?"

The Italian shivered. "Hm?"

Ivan pulled away. "Do you want to get warmer, да?"

Lovino looked at him. He nodded."Sì..."

Ivan looked at him. He leaned down and kissed Lovino softly. He pulled away and watched his reaction.

Lovino blinked. He felt his cheeks flush red. He looked at Ivan. He swallowed and leaned up again. Kissing Ivan back.

Ivan wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist. Bringing the man flushed to his body.

Lovino pulled away and panted slightly. Ivan kissed his forehead. "You feel better, да?"

Lovino smiled and nodded. "Sì..."

Ivan smiled and looked down at him. Lovino looked up at him. His eyes shifted from Ivan's violet eyes to his lips and back. Ivan kissed the tip of his nose.

A knock on the door made Ivan looked at it. "да?" Ivan called as he shifted to where he was sitting up. Lovino curled around him and pretended to be asleep.

Raivis poked his head in."I-Ivan...Eduard has breakfast ready..."

Ivan smiled and nodded. "Alright." Raivis nodded then closed the door.

Lovino looked up at Ivan. He grabbed his scarf and pulled on it slightly. Ivan looked down at him. Lovino leaned up and kissed him. Ivan kissed him back. "I don't want to leave the warmth...

Ivan smiled. "Don't worry, Lovino..."

Lovino internally shivered as his name passed the Russian's lips. He nodded and kissed him again. "Then just a bit more warmth...?"

Ivan smiled and kissed him back deeply. Lovino wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and brought him closer.

* * *

**Translations~**

**(You guys should really know that 'da' is yes in Russian and 'si' is yes in Italian/Spanish)**

_**Fav, Review~ always appreciated**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Fateful Day

**Hey guys~**

**Finally adding my sixth chapter~**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

Lovino watched as Ivan went through his clothes for something warmer that he could wear.

Ivan had given Lovino his long tan coat to put on. Lovino snuggled into it right away. Ivan had smiled and walked to his closet. Lovino breathed in his scent of vodka and sunflower seeds. Lovino opened his eyes half way.

'_He smells nice_...' Lovino's eyes shot open at that thought. '_Chigi! I sound like my fratello with that bastardo di patate! But...Ivan does smell better than beer and potatoes..._'

Lovino looked at Ivan and felt his cheeks flush. Ivan had a tight black shirt on under his coat. Every muscle of Ivan's back was seen as the shirt moved with each motion of his arms. Ivan's scarf was still hanging around his neck. Lovino wanted to tear it off and bite the hidden treasure underneath. He blinked at the thought and shook his head. Burying his head into Ivan's coat.

Lovino peaked out and just watched him. Imagining digging his nails into Ivan's back. He blushed farther at his thoughts.

Ivan turned around and found Lovino staring at him with a deep red face. "Lovino..." Ivan saw the Italian shiver slightly at his name. "Is everything okay...?"

Lovino nodded. Not trusting his voice at the moment. Ivan frowned slightly and walked closer. He saw Lovino close his eyes and buried himself into Ivan's coat. Ivan then realized that Lovino's curl was on of the only things still able to be seen.

Ivan took a soft hold onto the curl and saw Lovino tense. Lovino looked up at Ivan with red cheeks and a pleading look in his eyes that said 'Don't.'.

Ivan smiled slightly and twirled the piece of hair around his finger. He watched as Lovino shifted uncomfortably. Ivan gave a small tug of the curl and Lovino took in a sharp breath. He had closed his eyes tightly. Biting his bottom lip. Ivan chuckled to himself quietly and released the strand of hair and walke to the door.

Lovino started after him with wide eyes. Was he seriously just gonna leave him there to try and finish on his own?!

Ivan turned back. "I will be right back, мой маленький подсолнух." And with that said, he left.

Lovino stared after him. He brought Ivan's coat to cover his nose and mouth. One hand slipping inside his pants. He laid on his side, closed his eyes, and started to stroke himself. He shivered as he imagined Ivan helping him. Lovino took in big breaths of Ivan's scent.

Ivan had quietly opened the door and stepped back in. He stopped and stared at Lovino. Ivan knew exactly what was going on. He silently walked to the bed and kissed Lovino's neck. The man gasped and arched his back slightly.

His eyes opened and looked for whoever did that. Lovino saw Ivan leaning over him. Was it really him?

Ivan saw that Lovino's hazel-green eyes were filled with lust and unfulfilled desire. Ivan swallowed and leaned down to kiss the man below him. Lovino kissed him back.

Ivan kissed down Lovino's neck, leaving small lovebites that will fade easily. He bit hard into Lovino's neck just where his jaw and neck merged. Lovino had gasped and arched his back higher. Grinding slightly against the Russian's clothed erection.

Both men groaned at the sensation. Ivan pulled away. Lovino looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Ivan looked down at him, asking a silent question.

"Dannazione Ivan!" the Italian growled. He closed the distance and kissed the Russian fiercely. Ivan kissed him back just as fiercely.

Ivan's hand slid down Lovino's covered chest. Unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his uniform. Ivan pulled away and looked down at the tan Italian below him.

'_No wonder he's cold...no shirt underneath..._' Ivan thought to himself as he kissed and sucked on Lovino's neck. Slowly making his wa down the Italian's chest. Ivan licked one of Lovino's hardened nipples then started to suck on it.

Lovino shivered and gasped at the sensation. He arched his back and he felt something poke at his stomach.

"I-I-Ivan..." Lovino gasped as he felt Ivan's hands ran down his sides. Ivan had licked both nubs till they were hard. Ivan licked down Lovino's chest as his hands unbuckled Lovino's pants.

"Lovino..." Ivan said, feeling the Italian shutter under him. Lovino looked at him. "Tell me if I need to stop."

Lovino brought Ivan's face to his. "Fottermi Ivan...fottermi..." Lovino whispered.

Ivan kissed him deeply again. His hands removing Lovino's pants and his flag boxers. Lovino's hands moved up and down Ivan's chest. Ivan growend deeply and bit Lovino's bottom lip.

Lovino gasped. He grasped the edge of Ivan's shirt and removed it. Ivan pulled away and looked down at Lovino. HIs scarf undone slightly. Lovino undid Ivan's scarf and used it to pull Ivan back to him. Ivan kissed him as he went down. Lovino removed the scarf and set it above himself.

Ivan broke the kiss to remove his pants and boxers as well. Lovino blinked at Ivan. "You're big..."

Ivan smiled and kissed Lovino's neck. "Да...my question to you is...can you hold all of me...Lovino..." Ivan whispered his name lustfully in Lovino's ear. Making his shiver under the Russian.

Lovino panted slightly. He grinded slightly against him. "Sì...I bet I can..."

Ivan kissed him again. He trailed kisses and nips down Lovino's torso. Lovino panted, moaned, and arched his back. Ivan traced his tongue over every surface and contour of Lovino's body.

Ivan nipped just under Lovino's bellybutton. Lovino gasped and arched his hips up. Ivan smirked and bit down a little harder in the same spot.

"Dannazione Ivan!" Lovino screamed as he bucked his hips up. Ivan smirked and licked the bite mark. Lovino panted.

Ivan licked further down. Lovino bucked his hips up as he felt Ivan's tongue run up him. Ivan licked up the pearls of sweet pre-cum as he licked up the hardened shaft of the Italian. Ivan gripped Lovino's hips and took Lovino's head into his mouth.

Lovino panted and tried to buck his hips up as Ivan took his head. "AH! Ivan!"

Ivan ran his tongue over Lovino's slit. Lovino arched his back and felt a sensation building in his gut. Lovino moaned as Ivan took him all in.

Ivan looked up at Lovino as he started to bob his head. Lovino gasped and gripped his hair. Ivan hummed, making the Italian shiver and moan loudly.

"Fanculo! I...Ivan!" Lovino screamed as he emptied himself in the Russian's mouth. Ivan took all of it and swallowed. He licked the Italian clean then slid off of him. Lovino laid panting.

Ivan leaned up and kissed his neck. "Think you can hold me now, да?" Lovino shivered and looked at him. He panted slightly then nodded.

"Sì..." Lovino said as he leaned up and kissed him. Ivan kissed him back. Ivan shifted until he was lined up with the Italian's entrance.

Ivan pulled away from the kiss to watch him. He kisses his cheek. "Might hurt for a little bit but I promise you..." Ivan kissed the bruise on his neck. "I will make you feel good."

Lovino panted and shivered. "Just put it in, Ivan..." Lovino growled as he licked the Russian's neck.

Ivan shivered and bit the bruise that was there again. Sliding into the tightness.

Lovino gasped and buried his face into Ivan's neck. He panted and gasped when he felt Ivan brush against a set of nerves that made his world go white. "T-There! Ah! Ivan! M-Move!"

Ivan smiled as he pulled out of the heat slightly and thrusted into him hard. Lovino arched his back and dug his nails into Ivan's shoulders. Ivan kissed his neck and lips as he thrusted into the screaming Italian below him.

Lovino didn't give any warning, he couldn't, as he came a second time. Shooting his seed onto Ivan's and his chest.

Ivan grunted and came in him as Lovino tightened around him. Ivan held himself above the Italian as not to squash him. Lovino had his eyes closed and was panting heavily. Ivan kissed the back of each eyelid then slid out.

Lovino looked up at him and saw that Ivan's hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks. Lovino smiled and ran his hands through the Russian's hair. Ivan sighed and laid down beside the Italian.

Lovino curled into Ivan's side and closed his eyes. Ivan smiled and kissed the top of his head. He wrapped an arm around his waist as his feet pulled up the blanket to cover their naked bodies with. Ivan looked down at the Italian and noticed he fell asleep. Ivan smiled and held him close as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Translations~**

**sì - yes (Italian)  
да - yes (Russian)  
мой маленький подсолнух - my little sunflower (Russian)  
Fottermi Ivan...fottermi... - Fuck me Ivan...fuck me... (Italian)  
Fanculo! - Fuck! (Italian)**

_**(if there is any other translation that I missed please PM**_** me)**

_Fav, Review - Always appreciated_


	7. Chapter 7: Fearful Memories

**Hey guys~**

**Here is the sebenth (yes I know I spelt it wrong. I did it on purpose) chaptier~**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Ivan woke up and took a deep breath in. Something buried itself into his stomach. Ivan looked down and saw Lovino still sleeping. Ivan smiled and ran his fingers though the brown locks.

Lovino woke to fingers running through his hair. He shifted and opened his eyes. He blinked then sat up, groaning at his sore muscles. He looked behind him and saw Ivan looking at him. Lovino blinked then looked away as earliers events played through his mind.

Ivan blinked as he saw that Lovino's cheeks and ears were red. Ivan smiled and trailed a finger down the Italian's bare back. Lovino shivered.

"I'm hungry..." Lovino murmured. Ivan smiled and sat up. He kissed Lovino's hair.

"Да...I am too..." Ivan said against Lovino's hair. Lovino blushed even more.

Lovino turned and looked up at Ivan. Ivan looked down at him. Lovino smirked slightly and leaned up towards the Russian. Ivan's eyes went wide and he sweatdropped slightly.

Lovino kissed Ivan's neck. Ivan tensed. Lovino smirked. He bit Ivan's neck where he knew that the bruise would show.

Ivan flinched and hissed. He pulled away and rubbed the bruise. "What was that for?"

Lovino smirked. "For giving me one...itiota..." Lovino sat back and pulled on his underwear. He sat on the end of the bed and stretched. He flinched and rubbed his lower back. "Ettt..."

Ivan rubbed his neck then grabbed his scarf and put it back on. Along with his own underwear and clothes.

Lovino glared at him slightly as he adjusted his belt. He stretched again.

Ivan smiled and walked to his dresser and produced a purple plaid scarf. He walked over to Lovino and wrapped it around his neck. Lovino looked up at him as he adjusted it slightly. Ivan kissed his forehead. "To keep you warm, да?"

Lovino brought the scarf up to cover his nose and mouth to cover the smiled and blush that was showing. Ivan smiled and stepped back. He grabbed his coat and put it on. Ivan held out a hand for Lovino. Lovino looked at it then at his eyes. "You are hungry, да?"

Lovino smiled and nodded. He took the Russian's hand. "Sì."

Ivan smiled and led him back to the kitchen.

Raivis blinked as he saw Ivan smiling sweetly at Lovino. Raivis had to take a second look at the Italian, was was wearing Ivan's old scarf. "M-Mr. Braginsky?"

Ivan looked at the small nation. "Да?"

Raivis started to shake. "I-I-Isn't that your...favoirite scarf?" the small Baltic stuttered, pointing at the scarf around the Italian's neck.

Ivan smiled. "Да."

Lovino looked down at the scarf. "If this is your favorite scarf...then why did you give it to me?" Lovin asked as he looked at Ivan. Ivan turned and looked at the Italian.

"Because you are my favorite person, мой маленький подсолнух." Ivan said, kissing the top of the Italian's head.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Raivis said suddenly. "Ludwig called and said the next meeting is the day after next."

Ivan turned and looked at the nation. "And when was this?" Raivis started to shake again.

"Y-Y-Yesterday..." Raivis stuttered. Ivan just smiled and petted the small nations head. Lovino sighed.

"Ivan..." Lovino said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ivan turned to him. "Let the poor boy go..."

Ivan smiled and walked over to the Italian. "Very well..."

Raivis sighed internally. "And your sister is here as well..."

Ivan tensed and didn't turn around. "Which one...?" Ivan asked.

"Older." Raivis said. Ivan smiled. "She's in the livingroom now with Toris and Eduard."

Ivan nodded and walked out. Lovino had walked into the kitchen fully and started to work with his pasta he made the other day.

"Akine~!" Ivan said as he walked in. Akine looked and smiled.

"Hello little bruder," the bog chested nation said as she stood up and hugged him. Ivan smiled and stepped back. "You look good."

A crash and a scream was heard from the direction of the kitchen. Raivis ran into the living room. His arm bleeding. Ivan looked at him.

"L-Lo...Lovino..." was the only thing the small Baltic could say. Ivan frowned and walked to the kitchen. Lovino stood in the middle of the kitchen with a bloody kitchen knife in his hand.

"Lovino...?" Ivan asked as he stepped closer to the man. Lovino didn't react to his name like before.

"...ay back..." Lovino growled. Looking at Ivan with glazed hateful eyes. Ivan stopped and looked at him.

"Lovino..." Ivan took a small step forward. Lovino swung the knife at him.

"BACK YOU FILTHY MONSTER!" Lovino yelled. Ivan had taken a step back as to not get hit. He knew what he was talking about.

"Romano."

Lovino stopped and stared at the purple monster in front of him. Did it just say his name?

"Romano...drop the weapon..." the Thing said as it moved closer. It started to disappear, revealing Ivan before him. Lovino swallowed and looked at his hand. He gasped and dropped the knife as he took a step back.

Now that he knew he wasn't going to get hurt, Ivan rushed to Lovino and hugged him. The Italian buried his face into his chest.

"I'm sorry..." Lovino murmured into his chest. Ivan hugged him close.

"It was fifty years ago..." Ivan said. Lovino looked up at him. Ivan was looking down at him. "Do you still have those nightmares...?"

Lovino nodded. "Every once in a while..." He buried his face back into Ivan's chest. Ivan hugged him tightly.

Raivis came back into the kitchen carefully. When he saw that Ivan was holding Lovino's shaking fore, he knew what it was. "L...Lovino...?"

Lovino looked and saw Raivis with a bandaged arm. He turned his face back into Ivan's chest and cried.

Ivan lokoed at the small Baltic. "Lets let him calm down first, да?" Raivis nodded and left.

Ivan picked up the small Italian and walked to the living room. He sat down and hugged him tightly. Lovino continued to cry into his chest. Ivan put a finger to his lips to tell the others to be quiet. When all Ivan could hear were sniffles from the Italian did he say something. "Raivis...do you have something to say to Lovino?"

Lovino sniffed and looked away from Ivan's chest to see that he was in the living room with the Baltics and Ukraine. He continued to lay against Ivan. Feeling safe in his arms.

"I'm sorry to have brought up such a sensitive topic...earlier..." Raivis said quietly. Lovino sniffed.

"It was my fault for attacking you..." Lovino said, laying the side of his face against Ivan's chest. He heard the steady heartbeat of the Russian in his ear.

Raivis looked like he wasn't sure, but nodded. "I forgive you." Lovino nodded.

Akine rubbed Lovino's back. He looked at her on the other side of Ivan. "It's nice to meet you."

Lovino smiled and nodded. "Yeah...same to you." He held out a hand for her. "Lovino Vargas, or my nation Italy Romano, though I go by Lovino more."

Akine smiled and shook his hand. "Akine. Ukraine."

Lovino smiled and closed his eyes. Letting the others talk around him.

What did he say to Ivan?

Lovino opened his eyes and looked up at Ivan. Ivan was talking to his sister. Lovino closed his eyes and laid back against his chest again. Before long he had fallen asleep with everyone still talking around him.

* * *

**If any of you guys know what Romano was talking about...I congratulate you ^w^**

_**Fav, Review ~ Always appreciated**_


	8. Chapter 8: A New Meeting

**Hey guys~**

**Here is the eighth chaptier~**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Ivan had bid his sister farewell. He had the other Baltics fix dinner. Ivan was rubbing Lovino's back as he slept.

Lovino stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Ivan above him. Lovino nuzzled back into his chest. "Did...I...say anything...when I was like that...to you...?"

Ivan blinked. He kissed the top of the Italian's head. "Nothing that I wouldn't have said..."

Lovino shifted closer to him. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

Ivan hugged him and kissed the top of his head again. Lovino fell back asleep.

Ivan yawned and picked him up. He walked back to his bedroom and laid Lovino down on his bed under the covers. Ivan moved some hair away from his face. He smiled and kissed his cheek. Ivan left to tell the Baltics that he and Lovino were tired and that they were going to head to bed. The Baltics nodded and said goodnight.

Ivan walked back to his room and opened the door. He had just walked in when he was tackled into a hug. He blinked and looked down to see Lovino had his face buried in his chest. The Italian was shaking. Ivan frowned.

"Lovino...?" Ivan asked. The Italian just hugged him tighter. Ivan heard Lovino mumble something. "Lovino I can't hear you when you're mumbling..."

Lovino laughed slightly and looked up at the Russian. Ivan stared at him. Tears were falling from the Italian. "I said...I thought that you left me...because of what I said to you during that time..." Lovino sobbed.

Ivan hugged him tightly. "I would never leave you..."

Lovino hugged him and cried more. Ivan picked him up and walked to his bed. He laid down with Lovino still in his arms. Lovino had a strong grip of Ivan's coat as he cried.

Ivan just rubbed the Italian's back. Kissing his forehead when he started to calm down. Ivan looked at him. "Lets get some sleep, Да?"

Lovino smiled and nodded. He laid his head against Ivan's chest and listened to the Russian's heartbeat. Falling back asleep.

Ivan watched the Italian sleep for a little bit before he covered both of them up and fell asleep.

* * *

_~Le Time Skip~_

* * *

__Ivan stretched as he walked down to the kitchen.

Lovino rubbing his eyes. He looked up and sighed. The Baltics outdid themselves with breakfast. He smiled and sat down. Digging into the plate of food that was sat in front of him.

Ivan smiled and ate what was set in front of him as well. "It's almost time to head to the meeting , Lovino."

The Italian looked up with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. "Wha ime is it?"

Ivan smiled. "Soon."

* * *

_~Le Time Skip~_

* * *

__Ivan and Lovino had gotten ready and left for the meeting. Just before they entered the German home, Ivan wrapped his favorite scarf around the Italian's neck. When Lovino looked up at him, he smiled. "A keep sake, Да?"

Lovino looked down at it then at Ivan. "Thanks." He answered smiling. Ivan smiled back. Lovino opened the door and walked to the meeting room and took his seat.

Ludwig stared at the Italian. He thought Lovino wasn't going to show. Feliciano tackled his brother into a hug.

"LOVINO!" Feli yelled hugging the other Italian tightly. Lovino and Feliciano fell out of the chair.

"Chigi! That hurt bastard!" Lovino yelled rubbing the back of his head. Feliciano looked down at his fratello.

"I was worried..." Feliciano said, tears falling from his hazel-brown eyes. "You don't show up at home...and you didn't call..." Feliciano started to cry harder. "I thought you died!"

Lovino blinked at him. He hugged his brother. "I'm here now...so stop crying..."

Feliciano sobbed and pulled away, rubbing his eyes. He smiled. Lovino smiled back.

Feliciano stood up and helped Lovino up. The others slowly started to come in.

Antonio walked over and handed Lovino his phone. "You left this over at my house the last time you were over."

"Tch. Bastard..." Lovino said, snatching it out of his hand. He walked away. Antonio looked after him with a sad expression.

Lovino saw Natalya and Akine walk in. He walked over and started to talk to them.

"Mind if I get your guy's number?" Lovino asked, holding out his phone. Natalya took it first and added her number.

"Better be treating my bruder good..." Natalya said as she handed his phone to Akine. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I see that he gave you his favorite scarf." Akine said, as she handed Lovino his phone back. Lovino blushed. "He doesn't do that often."

Lovino looked to where Ivan was sitting. "Can you two keep a secret?" He asked looked back at them. The both nodded. Lovino swallowed and looked around. "Mind if we go someplace more private?"

Natalya frowned. Akine smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Lovino smiled and led the girls to an unused room. He looked away and rubbed the back of his head as he stood by the door.

"Well?" Natalya said, crossing her arms. Lovino sighed.

"I missed a...um...round..." Lovino said, looking away. His face bright red.

Natalya looked confused. Akine just stared at him.

"Do you think your..." Akine started.

"Pregnat?" Lovino said looking at her. She nodded. He loked away. "It's a possibility...though I need to go buy a test to see if it's actually true or not..."

Natalya blinked and stared at him. "Well...if it was with big bruder...I'm sure that it might be a possibility..."

Lovino sighed and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "We did have sex...though...I'm not sure if I am even sterile or not..."

Lovino clasped his hands ni front of him and looked down at them. Akine walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell Mama Ukraine the symptoms." Akine said sitting in the chair to one side of him. He smiled.

"I'm really tired and I'm craving something sweet." Lovino said as he continued to stare at his hands. Akine nodded.

"It is a very good possibility that you are." Akine said. Lovino sighed and hung his head.

A phone was shoved into his face. He blinked and looked up to see Natalya standing in front of him with her phone out. "Topic change...put your number in."

Lovino smiled and took her phone. Putting his number into her phone. He smiled as he handed it back. He looked at Akine and she smiled. Getting her phone out. "It's a good idea for a topic change."

Lovino smiled and nodded. He took her phone and put his number into it. He handed it back to her and stood up. "Then let's head back."

Both nodded. Lovino led them back. He looked around and saw that Ivan was staring at him. He smiled and walked to his seat. Akine and Natalya walked over and sat by Ivan.

Lovino looked to where his brother was. Hugging and hanging onto the blushing German. He smiled, then frowned. Was he really smiling for his fratello?

He jumped slightly as his phone buzzed in his pocket. HE took it out and saw that here was a new message from Antonio. His frowned deepened. He opened it.

_'Are you still mad at me?'_ - An 1:53 pm

Lovino rolled is eyes and replied. _'Not anymore. Why, bastard, were you worried that I would kick your ass?'_

'No. I just didn't want you to be mad at me anymore.' - An 1:55 pm

_'Tch. Then don't piss me off.'_ - L 1:56 pm

_'Okay. ^^'_ - An 1:57 pm

Lovino sighed and shook his head. He closed his phone and leaned his head back. His phone buzzed again. He opened and looked at the message.

_'Are you still tired?'_ - ? 1:58 pm

Lovino frowned. Who's this?

_'It's Ivan btw.'_ - ? 1:58 pm

Lovino looked at Ivan. He smiled slightly. Lovino smiled back. He added Ivan's number into his phone.

_'Who gave my number to you?'_ - L 1:59 pm

_'Akine.'_ - I 2:00 pm

Lovino smiled.

_'Oh. Do you know why?'_ - L 2:01 pm

_'No. She just took my phone and put your number in it.'_ - I 2:02 pm

Lovino sighed and looked at Akine. She nodded at him.

_'Do you wanna know why?' _- L 2:04 pm

_'Is something wrong?'_ - I 2:05 pm

Lovino swallowed. He sighed and replied.

_'Possibly.'_ - L 2:06 pm

_'Possibly? What's wrong?'_ - I 2:06 pm

_'I might, possibly, be pregnant...'_ - L 2:07 pm

Lovino looked at Ivan for his reaction. His eyes were wide and he looked up to meet Lovino's eyes. Lovino smiled slightly. Ivan stared at him. Lovino was the one to look away.

"Ve vill continue next meeting then. Everyone is dismissed..." Ludwig said. Feliciano hugged him.

"It's okay, Ludwig. We'll get somewhere next meeting." Feli said. Ludwig smiled slightly at him.

"Ja. Thank you, Feliciano." Ludwig said.

Lovino looked at them. "Hey fratello! I'm starving! Let's go home and eat!"

Feliciano smiled and kissed Ludwig's cheek. "Ciao Ludwig~"

Feliciano skipped over to Lovino and both of them walked out of the Germans home. Feliciano wanted to stop by the store to get some ingredients for dinner. Lovino nodded.

"Ve~ You usually never want to come with me fratello? Are you sick?" Feliciano asked stopping and looked at Lovino in the face.

Lovino looked away. '_Not yet at least._' "Bastard! I'm not sick!"

"Ve~ Then what's wrong? I saw you leave with Belarus and Ukraine before the meeting..." Feliciano said, looking concerned. Lovino looked down, his hair covering his eyes. "Fratello?"

"If you tell anyone...I will maim you..." Lovino said looking at him. "Understood?"

Feliciano nodded. "Sì."

Lovino swallowed. "I...might be...pregnant...and I was going to come with you to get a...um...test..."

Lovino felt his face flushed red. Feliciano just stared at him. "So...you have both?"

Lovino nodded. "Yeah..." He looked at Feliciano. He was deep in thought.

"I wonder if I do too..." Feliciano thought out loud. Lovino stared at him.

'I-Idiot!" Lovino said, slapping the back of his head. Feliciano rubbed where he got hit. "I know for a fact that you don't!"

Feliciano looked at him. "You asked Grandpa Rome?"

Lovino looked away and nodded. "Sì. I did. And he said that I'm the only one..."

Feliciano hugged his fratello. "Then I won't pry."

Lovino smiled and hugged him back. "Grazie."

* * *

_~Le Time Skip~_

* * *

__Lovino was laying on his couch. Ivan's scarf still around his neck. Feliciano was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Lovino looked at his phone and saw that he had three new messages.

_'What do you mean?'_ - I 2:08 pm

_'Lovino. What do you mean.'_ - I 2:36 pm

_'Lovino!'_ - I 3:15 pm

Lovino sighed and replied.

_'I have both genitalia. And I...took a test and it came back positive...'_ - L 4:45 pm

Lovino covered his eyes with his elbow. A vibration on his chest made him look at his phone.

_'Is everything okay? You didn't seem like yourself today Lovi.'_ - An 4:47 pm

Lovino sighed.

_'I'm fine. Just tired.'_ - L 4:48 pm

_'Okay.' _- An 4:49 pm

_'Would it be mine?'_ - I 4:50 pm

Lovino smiled slightly.

_'Maybe. I won't know until later in the pregnancy.'_ - L 4:51 pm

_'Alright. Well...call if you need anything.'_ - I 4:52 pm

Lovino smiled. He felt his heart pound slightly.

_'Will do.'_ - L 4:53 pm

"Dinners ready!" Feliciano called. Lovino stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm. Smells good as always Feli." Lovino said smiling. Feliciano smiled back.

"Grazie." Feliciano said, filling a big bowl for himself and Lovino. Lovino smiled and took the bowl. He sat at the island and dug in.

Feliciano smiled and sat beside him and ate his as well.

After both had ate, Lovino had put his plate in the sink and kissed his brother goodnight.

Lovino laid in his bed and looked at his phone. One new message.

_'I can't sleep without you next to me now, Lovino.'_ - I 8:30 pm

Lovino smiled.

_'Doesn't feel the same to me either.'_ - L 9:01 pm

_'Wanna talk since we both can't sleep?'_ - I 9:02 pm

Lovino smiled and called him.

_"Да?"_ Ivan's voice said. Lovino sighed with content.

"Thought this would be easier than talking through text." Lovino said, laying on his side. He heard Ivan chuckle on the other side.

_"Да. It is easier."_ Ivan said, Lovino could hear a smiled on his voice.

"Hey Ivan..." Lovino said, his eyes halfway closed.

_"Да?"_ Ivan said, fatigue on his voice.

"Ti amo, Ivan." Lovino said.

_"I'm going to guess that you said I love you?"_ Ivan asked, another smile on his voice.

"Mhm." Lovino said, his eyes closed.

_"Then I guess it's my turn."_ Ivan said with a smile.

"Hm?" Lovino asked as he opened his eyes.

_"Я люблю тебя, Ловино. Я люблю тебя." _Ivan said.

Lovino smiled. "I love you, too." Lovino yawned. "I'm going to head to bed, night."

_"Goodnight, мой маленький подсолнух." _Ivan said, hanging up. Lovino smiled and yawned again. he closed his phone and put it on the the night stand. He yawned once more then fell asleep.

* * *

**Translations~**

Ti amo, Ivan - I love you, Ivan (Italian)

мой маленький подсолнух - my little sunflower (Russian)

Я люблю тебя, Ловино. Я люблю тебя - I love you, Lovino. I love you (Russian)

Grazie - Thanks (Italian)

Sì - Yes (Italian)

Да - Yes (Russian)

_Fav, Review ~ Always appreciated_


	9. Chapter 9: Chance Encounters

**Hey guys~**

**Sorry that it took me so long, but here is the ninth chapter.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Lovino woke with a horrible feeling. He buried his face into his pillow and groaned. He laid his head to the side and picked up his phone to see the time.

_5:30am._

Lovino groaned again and sat his phone back down onto his bedside table. His arm hanging off the bed. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Antonio walked up to the Italian manor. He was worried for his Lovi. Usually by now, he would be up and over at his house to help with the harvest. Antonio frowned as he walked to the door. He knocked. Not two minutes later, Feliciano opened the door.

"Oh~ Big brother Spain~ I didn't know you were coming to visit~" said the bubbly Italian. Antonio smiled.

"I was worried about Lovi..." Antonio said looking past Feliciano at the stairs. Hoping that the commotion downstairs would have brought his Lovi down as well.

"Ah~ He's still sleeping~ He's had a long day of catching up with his paperwork that he had missed~" Feli lied. In truth, Lovino's paperwork was easier than his. So Feliciano did both their work, but he was still going to keep what his fratello told him yesterday, a secret.

Anotino looked at him. "Really? My poor Lovi..." Antonio looked back up at the stairs. He looked back at Feliciano. "Could I go see if he is okay?"

Feliciano worried slightly, but nodded. "Just make sure that he isn't woken up. It's still early in the morning."

Antonio nodded and walked in.

Lovino had turned in his sleep. Laying on his side. He opened his eyes and curled around his gut. It wasn't very happy with him for some odd reason.

He heard his door open then close. He curled a little tighter around himself and kept facing away from the door.

"Lovi?"Antonio's voice asked as the Spaniard walked closer. Lovino clenched his teeth together tightly. Antonio laid a hand on his forehead. "I won't stay long...I just came to see if you were okay...you really didn't seem like yourself yesterday and it got me worried...then you don't show up at my home to help me with the harvest...I just had to come to make sure you were okay...I guess having to stay up most of the night working on paperwork would make you miss the harvest time..." Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead. "I guess all you needed was some sleep..."

Lovino kept silent. Once Antonio left, Lovino turned and looked at his closed door. He sighed then groaned slightly. He sat up and covered his mouth with his hand. _'Shit!'_

Antonio walked back down the stairs. Feliciano internally sighed. "Was he still asleep?"

Anotnio looked at him and nodded. "Yeah...call me if he wants me over...I have to get back to the harvest."

Feliciano nodded. "Will do~"

Antonio smiled and left. Feliciano sighed once the door close. He looked up and saw Lovino holding the wall.

"Next time that bastard gets here...tell him I'm just busy..." Lovino said, taking his hand off the wall and missing the first step. Falling down the stairs.

Feliciano gasped and rushed to the bottom of the stairs where Lovino lay still. Feliciano was around Ludwig enough to check for a pulse. He did and sighed. Feliciano brought his phone out and was about to dial Anotnio's number, then thought that maybe Ludwig would be a better choice.

_'Ja. Italia? Vhat is it?'_ Ludwig answered.

Feliciano looked at his brother. "Ludwig...I need you...my fratello fell...but..." Feliciano sobbed.

_'Say no more! I'm coming!'_ Ludwig said as he hung up. Feliciano looked down at his fratello and moved some hair out of the way. His vision was getting blurry. He laid his forehead against Lovino's and cried softly.

Ludwig knocked on the door then opened it. Noticing Fekiciano crying. "Italia!"

Feli looked up at Ludwig with tearful eyes. "He's...just sleeping..."

Ludwig closed the door and walked over. "Did you alvedy check vor his pulse?"

Feli nodded and looked back at his fratello. "It's there...I think he just bumped his head..."

Ludwig nodded and lifted Lovino up. He carried Lovino to the couch and laid him down. After checking to know that he was alright and comfy, did Ludwig stand and walk over to Feli. He was just staring and nothing and mumbling.

"What if this is my punishment...to see my brother die..." Feliciano said, his eyes glazed over. Ludwig sighed.

"Feliciano...Italia..." Ludwig said as he knelt and laid a hand on Feliciano's shoulder. The small nation jumped slightly and looked at him with clear hazel eyes. "Vhat vas vivty vears ago...nobody is punishing vou." Ludwig kissed his forehead. Feliciano smiled slightly.

_~Le Time Skip~_

Lovino opened his eyes and everything was blurry. He looked to the side and saw a blur of black, blond, and slight tan skin.

"Ivan...?" Lovino sked hoarsely. The blur chuckled and spoke.

"Nein. I'm not vim." A heavily thick German accented voice spoke from the blur. Lovino frowned and blinked multiple of times to clear the lur away. His frown deepened as he saw Ludwig sitting on the floor.

Lovino looked around and noticed that he was covered and in his and Feli's living room. A fire blazing in the fireplace. He noticed his fratello sleeping in a chair. His legs hanging off one of the arms, and his head resting against the back of the chair. A blanket was draped over his sleeping form. Ludwig lokoed at Feliciano and smiled.

"He didn't vant to leave vour side..." Ludwig said looked back at Lovino. The Italian blinked.

"He didn't? Not even to eat any pasta?" Lovino looked at Ludwig.

The German shook his head. HIs normally slicked back blond hair was everywhere and his ice blue eyes were very **tired**.

"Nein. I had to vorce vim avay from vou to eat anything." Ludwig said looking back at Feliciano. "He kept saying vhat vou had to vake up soon. Vhate it vas bad for vou...and vhen I'd ask vim vhat he meant...he just shook vis head."

Lovino looked back at his fratello. His peaceful sleeping face made Lovino smiled. "I'm glad he was worried..."

Ludwig looked at Lovino. "Is vhere a veason vhy?"

Lovino nodded. "Yeah..." Lovino looked at Ludwig. "I'm pregnant...so feli was worried twice as much..."

Ludwig blinked then looked at Feliciano. "Does he have the same as vou?" Ludwig asked looking back at Lovino. He nodded.

"Yeah...though don't go getting ideas, bastardo di patate, he still is a virgin. Even Francy Pants couldn't gethis kicks with him. To pure." Lovino said laying his head on the pillow beneath him. "Though...I'm sure that you wouldn't go break his heart like what Holly Rome did..."

Ludwig looked at Feliciano. "I cant stand to see him cry...I vould never vhink of purposefully make vim cry..."

Lovino nodded. "You like him back then?"

Ludwig blushed and looked at Lovino. "J-Ja..."

Lovino smiled. "Feli likes you too...he do anything that seems way out of his character? Or anything that you have done?"

Ludwig blushed darker. "I told him I loved him...in my native language...though he said 'Of course I knew that, Doitsu~ We're best friends after all~'. De only problem is, I vant to be more chan friends..."

Ludwig looked at Feliciano. He had moved to sleep with the side of his face laying against the other arm. Feli's arm laying against the floor. Lovino smiled and sat up.

Ludwig looked at Lovnio. "Are you okay?"

Lovino nodded and stood up. "I'm fine. Think you can carry Feli up to his room?"

Ludwig blushed slightly and nodded. He stood up and walked up to Feli. Feliciano had shifted and laid with his head against the arm of the chair, his legs still hanging off the other end of the chair. Ludwig and Lovino smiled at his position.

Ludwig smiled and scooped him up. Feliciano snuggled into Ludwig's chest. Ludwig smiled and walked up the stairs with him.

Lovino smiled and looked at the coffee table. He saw that Ivan's scarf and his phone were laying there. He smiled and picked up his phone. He saw that he had two new messages.

_'Hey Lovi. I was over earlier today and was worried. Call me when you get this.'_ - An 10:15 am

_'Hey Lovino. I was wondering if I could come over. Call if I can.'_ - I 1:30 pm

Lovino smiled. He sat down and called Ivan.

_'Да. This is Ivan.'_ Ivan's thick, tired, Russian accent said though the phone. Lovino smiled.

"Hey Ivan. You still wanna come over?" Lovino asked.

Lovino heard the rustle of sheets on the other end. _'I can. Are you there alone?'_

"No. Ludwig and Feliciano are here." Lovino said. Lovino was silent for a little bit then spoke again. "I fell down the stairs earlier today."

_'__**WHAT!**__'_ Ivan yelled. Lovino leaned away from the phone. Lovino heard cursing, and a door slamming. _'__**WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL EARLIER!**__'_

"Because I just woke up! I've been asleep all this time!" Lovino said. He heard a car door slam.

_'Alright. I'll be there in a second.'_ Ivan said, a car engine revving up. Lovino smiled.

"See you here." Lovino said hanging up. He stood up and walked out onto his front porch.

**_-In Feliciano's Room-_**

Ludwig walked towards Feliciano's room. Feliciano snuggled into his chest again. Ludwig smiled and opened his door to his room. Ludwig walked towards his bed and laid him down.

WHen Ludwig tried to leave, Feliciano grabbed his shirt.

"Don't...leave..." Feliciano said, tiredly. Ludwig smiled and laid down next to him.

"Alvight..." Ludwig said.

Feliciano smiled tiredly and laid his head on Ludwig's chest. "Thanks Doitsu..." Feli said as he drifted back to sleep.

Ludwig smiled. He laid an arm over Feliciano's waist and brought him close. Feli rubbed his face against Ludwig's clothed chest.

**_-Back to the Main Story-_**

Antonio was still worried about his Lovi and decided to go check on him. He heard a car driving overly-fast towards where he was walking. He umped out of the way as the black car sped past. He blinked when he saw Ivan in the driver's side of the car, racing towards where Lovi lived. He frowned and continued walking, a little more faster than before.

He walked until he saw the Russian get out of the car. He saw Lovino stand up. Antonio saw Ivan rush to him and hug him tight.

Antonio watched as Lovino hugged him back.

**_WHAT WAS GOING ON?!_**

* * *

Ooooo

**Ooooooo~**

**Somethings going on~ And a certain Spaniard found out about it~ :3**

**Translations~**

Да - Yes (Russian)

Ja - Yes (German)

Italia - Italy (German [Hetalia translation])

Doitsu/ドイツ - Germany (Japanese)

_Favs, reviews ~ Always appreciated_

* * *

_**I NEED HELP CHOOSING THE TOPIC FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD HAVE ANTONIO BE A PIRATE AND STEAL LOVINO AWAY FROM IVAN.**_

_**SEND ME A PM IF YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD HAVE ANTONIO ATTACK IVAN AND LOSE.**_

_**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS! YOU ALL ARE MY LAST HOPE OF KEEPING MY MUSE FOR THIS STORY GOING!**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Familiar Saying

**HeyGuys~**

**Sorry I haven't added a new chapter yet. I'm still debating what to do for Russia and Romano. So I decided to add a little GerIta into this story**

**Hope you like~**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Feliciano woke up and heard a slow but stead beating in his ear. He looked up and noticed that he was in his bed lying on Ludwig's chest. Of course Ludwig being asleep. Feli smiled and watched him sleep.

Ludwig took a deep breath in and stretched slightly. Feliciano moved with him.

Ludwig's baby blue eyes opened slightly and looked down to see hazel eyes gazing at him. He frowned slightly.

"Vow long have vou been up?" Ludwig asked tiredly, rubbing his right eye with his free hand. Feli smiled.

"Ve~ Not long~" Feli said smiling. He sat up and removed his shirt.

Ludwig stared at him with wide eyes. He whispered/spoke/screamed, "VHAT ARE VOU DOING?!"

Feliciano looked at him. his shirt fully off and thrown to a part of his room. "Ve~? Doesn't Doitsu want to be comfy in bed?"

Ludwig blushed as he noticed the necklace that he gave to him laying perfectly on his chest. Ludwig's eyes started to travel over Feliciano's bare torso. He looked away when Feli looked him in the eyes.

"Ve~? Doitsu...Why is your face red?" Feliciano asked as he poked Ludwig's cheek.

"Italia...do vou remember vhat Arthur and Francis said back in Vorld Var Two?" Ludwig said.

Feli blinked. "Of course! You made your point saying, _'Lies. They're not true. Actually..._Ich liebe Dich_. Ja.'_ I didn't understand what you said for the...ich...liebe...dich? But if you said that they were false, then what do I have to lose?" Feliciano smiled brightly at Ludwig. Ludwig blushed even more hearing his own workds said to him.

"Do vou know vhat _ich liebe dich_ means?" Ludiwg asked looking at Feli. Feli blinked.

"No..." Feli looked at him. "Should I?"

Ludwig blushed and sat up. "Do vou vish to know?"

Feliciano nodded and smiled. "Mhm~"

Ludwig blushed even more as he swallowed hard. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Feliciano's. He heard a small 'Ve~?' as he did that. Ludwig pulled away and looked at Feliciano. "It means I love vou in German."

Feliciano stared at Ludwig. HIs eyes wide and his cheeks red.

Ludwig looked away. "I'd understand if vou didn't love me back..."

Feliciano swallowed and moved closer to Ludwig. "Ludwig? C-Can I say something?"

Ludwig looked at him. Feliciano's face was still red. "Ja?"

Feliciano swallowed again and he moved to strattle Ludwig's lap. He did and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. "Ti amo, Ludwig."

Ludwig blushed deeply. He wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Feli's.

Feliciano closed his eyes and kissed him back. His fingers entwining in Ludwig's soft blond locks. Bringing their bodies closer together.

Ludwig's hands traveling to the front of Feliciano's sweat pants and helped him slid them down.

Feliciano gasped as Ludwig brushed against his erection slightly. Feli pulled away and panted slightly. He looked at Ludwig an tugged at his black wife-beater.

Ludwig smiled and kissed his neck as his hands pulled away to remove his shirt. Feliciano shivered and panted slightly. Ludwig pulled away and removed his shirt.

Feliciano looked up and down Ludwig's chest and torso. His hands laying on Ludwig's stomach. He felt the hard muscles under his hands. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig's face to see it was bright red. Feliciano leaned up and kissed him.

Ludwig kissed him deeper. His own hands traveling up and down Feli's sides. Feliciano moaned and melted into Ludwig's embrace.

Ludwig pulled away and panted slightly. Feliciano shifted slightly, not meaning to, but grinding against Ludwig's erection. Ludwig groaned and kissed Feliciano's neck.

Feliciano moaned and grinded again against Ludwig's erection. Ludwig bit into Feliciano's neck. Feliciano gasped and rose up slightly. Ludwig licked the bitemark. Feliciano moaned and ground his erection against Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig nipped his neck, shimmying out of his own sweatpants and kicking them off. Feliciano moaned at the teasing he was recieving.

"Ludwig...stop teasing me..." Feliciano whined. LUdwig smiled and kissed down his neck and chest to suck on one of Feli's buds. Feliciano gasped and arched into Ludwig's mouth.

Ludwig smiled and ran his hands down to Feliciano's hips and brought him down slightly. Ludwig's erection poking at Feliciano's entrance. Feliciano gasped and shivered.

"Ludwig...please..." Feliciano begged. His own erection twitching and throbbing.

Ludwig looked up and saw Feli's eyes filled with lust and desire. Ludwig smiled and kissed him.

"Vou sure vou vant this?" Ludwig whispered as he slid his head into Feliciano. The Italian gasped and panted.

"Sì...Ludwig...please...take me..." Feliciano begged, trying to get Ludwig to go deeper. Ludwig smiled and kissed him deeply as he slowly lowered the Italian onto him.

Feliciano gasped and broke the kiss. Ludwig kissed his neck. Feli felt himself being stretched quite wide to accommodate Ludwig's big size. Feli closed his eyes tight and panted.

Ludwig stopped and let Feliciano get use to his size. He kissed and sucked on the slight tan flesh. Tasting Sun, pasta, and Feli's favorite sauce.

Feliciano panted and nodded. He felt more of Ludwig enter him. He started to moan out but his moans were silenced by Ludwig's mouth on his. Feliciano relaxed and kissed him back.

Ludwig stopped when he was in to the hilt. He continued to kiss Feliciano. His taste addicting. Ludwig broke the kiss and grabbed the side of Feliciano's hair with his curl, not realizing it's there, and pulled on it. Ludwig felt Feliciano clench around him tightly, making the German groan with pleasure.

"Ve...Ludwig...pull...it again...please...and...move!" Feliciano said squirming. Ludwig bit his neck and grabbed Feliciano's curl only and pulled on it hard as he laid him on his back.

"AGH!" Feliciano screamed out as he arched his back up. Ludwig kissed the new bitemark and pulled out slightly, only to thrust slowly in.

"Ahh!" Feliciano moaned, laying his head back.

Ludwig kissed his neck, twirling Feli's curl in his fingers. He thrusted a little harder and Feliciano gasped loudly.

"T...There! Dannazione!" Feliciano screamed as he arched his back up. Ludwig nipped Feli's neck and thrusted in harder.

Feliciano screamed LUdwig's name as he came. Clamping down on Ludwig. The German grunted and thrusted hard into him and came.

Ludwig laid his forehead against Feliciano's. He panted slightly then pulled out. He laid down and looked at Feliciano.

The Italian was still staring up at the cieling. His chest rising and falling with his breathing. "Ve...Ludwig..."

"Hm?" the German asked as his eyes started to droop.

Feliciano sat up and crawled over to looked down at Ludwig. "Ti amo, Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled and kissed him again. "Ich liebe dich, zu, Feliciano."

Feliciano smiled and yawned. He laid his head on Ludwig's chest and fell asleep.

Ludwig smiled and kissed the top of his head. Ludwig pulled the covers over them and fell asleep.

* * *

**NYAAAA~**

**The adorableness of GerIta~**

**Translations~**  
**Ti amo - I love you (Ita)  
Ich liebe dich, zu - I love you, too (Ger)  
Dannazione - damnit (Ita)**


	11. Chapter 11: A Frightful Man

**Hey guys~**

**So I wrote another chapter late last night/early morning and thought that you would like to know what happened~**

**HAPPY READING~**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Ivan hugged Lovino as soon as he stepped out of his car.

"You are not hurt, Да?" Ivan asked as he held Lovino close. He felt the Italian shake his head.

"No. I slept the rest of the day away though..." Lovino said looking up at Ivan. The Russian smiled.

"That is good. I didn't want you hurt at all." Ivan said kissing the top of Lovino's head.

Neither noticing the Spaniard that was walking up the drive. A goldish tint to his green eyes. "Lovi..."

Lovino stepped back and looked behind Ivan to see Antonio walking up his walkway. Ivan turned and stood behind Lovino.

Lovino stood tall. "What do you want?" Lovino growled out.

Antonio took in all that was in the porch. Ivan standing behind his prize. He looked at Lovino. "I want you."

Ivan frowned. He placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder. The Italian patted it then walked off his porch. The Spaniard smirked and watched as his prize walked towards him. Antonio opened his arms, but his head snapped to the side. He blinked multiple times. He felt his left cheek burn.

"What makes you think that I want to be with you, you fucking bastardo..." Lovino said, his hand stinking slightly. He turned and walked back to his porch.

Antonio's green eyes filled with tears as he watched his Lovi walk away from him. "I thought...I thought that we had something..."

Lovino stopped and looked back at him. "Well...you thought wrong..." Lovino walked up the steps to his porch and walked into his home. Grabbing Ivan's hand and tugging him along. Lovino turned and looked out his open door at Antonio. The Spaniard was fully crying. Lovino shook his head. "You are a pitiful sight..." After Lovino said that he closed the door and locked it. He leaned his forehead against it and sighed.

Ivan watched as this all unfolded. He walked up behind Lovino and hugged him. Kissing his neck. "You did the right thing."

Lovino sighed again. "I guess..." Lovino closed his eyes and let Ivan distract him from what he did to Antonio.

Ivan noticed and pulled the Italian towards the living room. "Come. Let's get warms, Да?"

Lovino smiled and led Ivan towards his fireplace. Ivan smiled back and removed his big coat.

Lovino noticed that Ivan was bare chested and wore sweat pants. Ivan sat down with his back to teh couch. Lovino sat down in his lap and leaned back. Lovino felt Ivan's arms wrap around his waist. Ivan left kisses along Lovino's neck and shoulder bone.

Lovino heard a scream. He looked up at the cieling and smiled. "So Feli finally lost it..."

Ivan kissed his neck again. "What do you mean?" Ivan asked against his neck.

Lovino shivered slightly. "Fratello was still a virgin...and he finally lost it..." Lovino said, closing his eyes again.

"Mhm." was all Ivan said as he continued to kiss his neck.

Lovino yawned and relaxed in Ivan's arms. Ivan chuckled.

"sounds like you are still tired, Да?" Ivan murmured into Lovino's neck. Lovino shivered.

"Guess so..." Lovino said, opening his eyes slightly. He sat up then stood up. He turned and held out his hands for Ivan. He smiled, waiting for the Russian to take them.

Ivan smiled and took them, standing up and kissing Lovino on the lips. "My guess is you are going to take me to your room?"

Lovino blushed at the kiss then smiled as Ivan asked his question. "Yup. It's late and I want you to stay..."

Ivan smiled. He kissed Lovino's forehead. "Then lead the way, Да?"

Lovino smiled and led him out of the living room and up the stairs. He stopped and turned to Ivan. "Mind if I check on my fratello real quick?"

Ivan shook his head. Lovino smiled and released Ivan's hands. He opened his fratello's door slightly to notice Ludwig and Feliciano asleep. He smiled and closed the door. He bumped into something when he backed up. He turned slightly to see Ivan smiling at the door as well.

"They must be happy, Да?" Ivans said, looking down at Lovino. The Italian smiled.

"Sì. They must." Lovino took Ivan's hand again and led him to a door a few doors down from Feliciano's. Lovino opened it and led Ivan in. Ivan looked around and saw a disheveled bed.

"not a good rest last night?" Ivan asked. Lovino blushed.

"No...that was me trying to get to a toilet..." Lovino said blushing. Ivan chuckled.

Ivan picked Lovino up bridal style and set him down on the bed. He kissed his forehead and stepped back to walk around to the other side of the bed and lay down.

Lovino blushed but snuggled up against Ivan's side. He closed his eyes.

"Do you want to listen to a lullaby that I usually sing to my sisters?" Ivan asked as he rubbed Lovino's back after pulling the covers up.

Lovino hummed in content. "Sure." He answered back tiredly.

Ivan smiled and started to sing softly.

'_Солнца яркий луч  
Путь найди во мгле.  
Я прошу верни  
Что так желанно мне.  
Раны исцели,  
Жизни свет пролей.  
Я прошу верни  
Что так желанно мне.  
Желанно мне_.'

Ivan looked down and saw Lovino sleeping peacfully. He smiled and yawned. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Nya~**

**Ivan-kun singing~**

**Translations:**  
**song - Sun bright beam **  
**Find the path in the darkness. **  
**I'm bring back **  
**What is so desirable to me. **  
**Wounds heal, **  
**Life light spill. **  
**I'm bring back **  
**What is so desirable to me. **  
**I wish I**

**Links:**

**Song - /gHVrkJUo5hA**


	12. Chapter 12: Lost

**Hey Guys~**

**I'm back with another chapter~**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Ivan woke the next morning in Lovino's bed. He stretched then yawned. He looked for Lovino. He didn't see him. Ivan yawned and stretched again. He smelled something cooking downstairs. He yawned and sat up. He got out of Lovino's bed and looked at it. Did Lovino wake before him?

Ivan's stomach grumbled. He sighed and walked out and downstairs. Ivan walked into the kitchen and noticed Ludwig was watching Feliciano cook.

"Доброе утро..." Ivan said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ludwig turned and blinked.

"Guten morgen, Ivan. Vhen did vou get here?" Ludwig asked, Feliciano ignoring them.

"Last night. Lovino called me and told me he fell down some stairs. I rushed over here as soon as I heard." Ivan said, walking in and sitting beside Ludwig.

"Did...vou...hear anything last night?" Ludwig asked.

"Нет. I personally didn't, but Lovino did" Ivan yawned again.

Ludwig blushed. He looked at Feli and saw him look around.

"Ve. Ivan, where is fratello?" Feli asked, looking at Ivan for the first time. Ivan looked at him.

"I woke to just me in his bed..." Ivan frowned. He stood up and walked into the living room and noticed that his big coat was missing. Ivan's frown deepened. "Odd..." He walked back into the kitchen to find only Ludwig. "Where did little Italy go?"

"He said something about trying to look for him..." Ludwig said, just as Feliciano ran back into the kitchen looking frantic.

"He's not here!" Feliciano said as he stood in the doorway shaking. Ludwig stood up and walked over to him.

"Are vou sure?" Ludwig asked as he placed his hands on Feliciano's shoulders. The Italian nodded.

"Sì!I'm sure! He wouldn't leave his phone and not tell anyone wehre he was going...Ludwig...please tell me this isn't happening..." Feliciano said on the verge of tears.

Ivan frowned. "Да. It is. My coat is gone...wait did you say that Lovino left his phone?"

Feliciano looked at Ivan and nodded. "Sì. He doesn't go anywhere without it...besides the times he would accidentally leave it at Antonio's."

Ivan thought back to last night.

_Could Antonio have taken Lovino?_

* * *

**Translations:**

**Доброе утро - Good morning (RUS)**

**Guten Morgen - Good morning (GER)**

_**Fav, Review ~ always appreciated**_


	13. Chapter 13: Prisoner

**Hey Guys~**

**So did you like the little cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter? :3 No? Well too bad! You get another one!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Lovino felt like he was swaying. He buries himself into the thick sheets and slowly open his eyes. They sot open as he noticed that he wasn't at home and the walls and floor were made with wood. He looked at the thick sheet and saw that it was actually Ivan's coat. He sat up and looked around. He stopped when he felt his stomach roll. He stood up and tried to leave only to be tugged to the floor. He turned and saw that his left ankle was in a cuff. He blinked. He looked around one more time and saw that one wall was all bars. He swallowed. No way. He wasn't here. He pinched himself hard and closed his eyes in pain.

"Oi! Don't hurt yourself!" a gruff voice said from the bars. Lovino looked and saw Antonio standing there. His eyes completely gold.

"Let me out!" Lovino screamed. Antonio smirked.

"Why. So you can go back to that Russian and leave me? No. I'd much prefer to have you here against your will than have you be with someone else." Antonio said, leaning against the bars.

Lovino stared at him. "You aren't Antonio..."

The man that looked like Antonio smirked. "No I am not Antonio...My name is Sanchez. And you are now mine."

Lovino crawled backwards, finally hearing the rattling of his chain. Sanchez smirked.

"I'll let you get use to your new home." Sanchez said walking off.

Lovino started panting. He crawled back to Ivan's coat and wrapped it around himself. He felt a vibration against his right arm. He felt in one of the hidden pockets and found Ivan's phone. And his own phone calling it. He didn't answer it, but he did send a text from it.

'I'm on Antonio's ship! I don't know how long I have before he gets back. Please...come save me...'

* * *

**Oooooo~ Lovino is getting antsy~**

_**Fav, Review ~ always appreciated**_


	14. Chapter 14: Search & Rescue

**Woo~ Two in one day~**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

* * *

_'I'm on Antonio's ship! I don't know how long I have before he gets back. Please...come save me...'_

Ivan stared at the screen. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. He sat down onto Lovino's bed.

"Damn it...why didn't I do something to make it plain that he was mine..." Ivan growled.

Ivan stared at the screen again. He nodded and stood up. He went back downstairs to Ludwig and Feliciano. They were in the living room. Feliciano was sitting in Ludwig's lap while Ludwig had his arms around Feliciano's waist.

Ivan walked over to one of the chairs and handed Lovino's phone to Ludwig. "Antonio has him. And it doesn't seem like Lovino is all too happy about that."

Ludwig took the phone and looked at the screen. "Ja. Doesn't seem like he is happy at all."

Ivan shook his head. Feliciano looked at the screen as well. "But...big brother Spain wouldn't do something like that...would he?"

Ivan shook his head. "You didn't see him last night. Gold eyes...and he called Lovino his '_prize_'. I wanted to punch him in the face, but Lovino slapped him across the face...I just hope that Antonio doesn't do anything bad to him..." Ivan trailed off, his aura going darker than normal.

Feliciano looked at Ivan. "You said...gold...eyes...?"

Ivan looked at him and nodded. "Да."

Feliciano closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them and purple irises looked back at Ivan's pale violet. "Then we need to get going."

Ivan blinked. Wasn't Feliciano's eyes hazel? Ivan didn't think on it long. He nodded. "Да. I agree."

Ludwig nodded and released Feliciano. Feliciano stood up and walked to the kitchen. Ivan and Ludwig followed him. Feliciano pulled out a small kitchen knife and turned to them.

"I'm Luciano. And I don't plan on letting Sanchez keep my brother..." Luciano said, smiling.

Ivan nodded. "Да. Let's go."

Ludwig looked concerned but nodded anyway. "Ja. Lets do it."

* * *

**I will try and add the next chapter here as soon as I finish writing it.**

_**Fav, Review ~ always appreciated**_


	15. Chapter 15: Escape

**Hey guys**

**Sorry for not adding this chapter up...for a while... I had it done! I was...jsutlazy! *shot***

**Anyway Enjoy and remember~**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Lovino must have fallen back asleep because when he opened his eyes again, Sanchez was looking down at him. Lovino glared and shoved him off. Sanchez rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow...Lovi...you're too rough..." Sanchez said. Lovino looked at him. Green eyes stared back.

Lovino snapped. "**BASTARD! KIDNAPPING ME THEN FORCING ME DOWN HERE! WHATEVER MADE YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!**"

Antonio stared at Lovino. He blinked. "But...Lovi..."

Lovino quit listening. He wrapped himself in Ivan's coat. Ignoring the Spaniard that was blubbering nonsense. He was pushed down onto his back and stared up into gold eyes.

"You are mine. Not that stupid Russian's." Sanchez growled.

He kissed Lovino fiercely. Lovino squirmed and tried to break the kiss. He finally turned his head to the side. He was breathing hard.

"Bastard! I'm not yours!" Lovino yelled. Sanchez smirked and kissed Lovino's exposed neck.

Lovino growled. He hit Sanchez in the head with his own. "Bastard!"

Sanchez growled and pulled away. Blood flowing from the spot that Lovino hit him at. "You. Are. MINE!" Sanchez said as he slapped Lovino across the face hard.

Lovino's head snapped to the side. His lip splitting. He panted slightly and looked at the wall.

"Now." Sanchez said as he kissed Lovino's neck. "Who do you belong to?"

Lovino swallowed a bit of his blood. "Ivan."

Sanchez growled darkly and bit Lovino's neck hard. Lovino yelped and arched off the floor. "Wrong answer."

Lovino glared into the gold eyes. "I belong to Ivan. Not some fucked up Spaniard who thinks he owns the God damned world!"

Sanchez glared right back. He noticed some blood from Lovino's split lip running from the corner of his mouth. Sanchez smirked and kissed Lovino again. Shoving his tongue into the Italian's mouth.

Lovino squirmed and tried to get out of it. He growled, which was misinterpreted for a moan by the Spaniard. Lovino bit his tongue. Sanchez reared back. He growled and glared down at the Italian.

Lovino panted and glared. "Let me go."

Sanchez smirked. "I've told you...you are mine."

Lovino growled and shifted. Knocking Sanchez off of him. "**LIKE HELL I'M YOURS!**"

Sanchez hit his head and was knocked out. Lovino panted and looked down at him. He noticed a key ring in Sanchez's back pocket. Lovino crawled over and took it from him. He crawled back and started to see which key was for the one for the cuff around his ankle. He growled in frustration at the third key but fist pumped the air when the fourth fit and unlocked the cuff. He rubbed his ankle then looked at Sanchez. He smirked. '_Payback time, bitch._'

Lovino dragged Sanchez closer and closed the cuff around his own ankle and locked it. Sanchez didn't wake up. Lovino smirked and grabbed Ivan's coat and put it on. He breathed in Ivan's scent of sunflower seeds and vodka, and sighed in content.

Lovino stood up shakily. He walked towards the bared door. He heard a moan and quickly went through and locked it. He looked at the man in the cell.

Sanchez moaned again and rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. He pushed up onto his elbow and looked up to see Lovino standing on the other side of the bars. His gold eyes went wide and he moved his left ankle to see a cuff around it. He sat back onto his heels and felt for the keys.

Lovino stared at him for a little bit longer, and when he was looking for the keys, Lovino left. He continued down the corridor. He saw some steps and a door at the top.

"_LOVINO!_" a scream Lovino was sure to warn the rest of the shipmates sounded through the corridor. Lovino quickly went up the stairs and through the door. Squinting at the setting sun. Once his eyes grew use to the light, he saw a few shipmates that had stopped what they were doing and stare at him. Lovino turned his head to the right and saw land a good swim away.

"Hey!" one of the shipmates said. Lovino snapped back to them. One had run off.

'_Shit_.' Lovino checked to see if the hidden pockets could zip. They did.

Lovno sighed slightly and he quickly zipped the pocket with Ivan's phone in it.

"Hey!" the shipmate was closer now.

Lovino sprinted away. Towards the right and dove over the side. He dove down a little bit more then started to swim away from the boat. His head breached the surface a half-mile away. Lovino treaded water and looked back at the ship. He sighed and started to swim back towards land.

By the time that Lovino reached land, he was tired and panting horribly. He laid down on the beach and looked up at the stars. He laid there catching his breath. Lovino sat up and pulled out the keys. He smirked and took the key that fit the cuff that he was wearing off the ring. He stood up and threw the key ring into the ocean.

Lovino looked behind him and saw Heracles's house. He sighed. He trudged his tired body up to his house. He knocked on the door and waited for the tired country to answer. When the door opened, it wasn't Heracles that answered, but Sadiq.

"Eh...? Lovino? Shouldn't you be at home?" the Turk asked, his brown eyes apparent for the first time. Lovino sighed.

"I was...until Antonio kidnapped me...can I please come in and sit?" Lovino said, looking at the inviting couch.

Sadiq blinked. "Yeah." Sadiq stepped aside and the Italian smiled.

"So...you and Heracles, huh?" Lovino said as he sat down. Once of Heracles's cats jumping up and laying on his lap. He looked at the Turk to see a blush apperant on the Turk's face.

"Sadiq..." a tired whiny voice called by a half-naked Heracles. He stopped when he saw that he had a visitor. "Lovino?"

Sadiq looked down, his face bright red.

Lovino blinked. "Hey, Heracles..."

Heracles blinked a few times then saw the tired look in Lovino's eyes. "You need a safe place to crash?"

Lovino smiled gratefully at him. "Yeah." Heracles nodded.

"Hope you don't mind the couch..." Heracles said as he looked at the Turk with a slight lust in his eyes.

Lovino shook his head. "No I don't mind. Anything would be better than a wood floor..."

"Well...I wouldn't doubt it..." Sadiq said nodding his head. He walked over to Heracles and wrapped an arm around the Greek's waist. Heracles leaned into him. "Anything is really better than the floor. Though...sometimes it has its good uses..." Sadiq said, smiling at the Greek. Heracles blushed and stared at the Turk.

"Sadiq!" the Greek exclaimed flushed. Lovino and Sadiq laughed.

"I kind of figured. Since he was the one to open the door." Lovino said. Heracles blushed and hid his face in the Turk's shoulder. Sadiq rubbed his back.

Lovino yawned. Sadiq noticed and nodded. "Righty then. We'll see you in the morning, Lovino." Sadiq waved at Lovino as he led Heracles back to his bed.

Lovino smiled after them. He took off Ivan's coat and unzipped the pocket with Ivan's phone and pulled it out. He smield and dialed his phone.

'_Lovino!_' was the first thing that he heard, which was filled with worry and relief. Lovino smiled.

"Hey Ivan. I'm free. I'm at Heracles's house." He heard Ivan sigh with relief.

'_Good._' Lovino smiled. He heard in the background. '_Awe...I wanted to teach Sanches a lesson..._'

"Love you too, fratello." Lovino chuckled. Ivan and Ludwig joined in.

'_It's not funny! He's done that before!_' Luciano said. Lovino smiled.

"Yeah. And it took Anotnio a full year to come near you again, Luciano." Lovino said. He heard a '_Hrph._' as an answer.

'_So you are good? Nothing wrong?_' Ivan's voice asked. Lovino smiled at the worry that was in his voice.

"I'm fine. Tired. Hungry. But good. I'm alive. That's what counts right?" Lovino said, laying down onto the couch. The cat moving to lay on his chest and purr.

'_Да. And I'm glad you are safe._' Ivan's voice held a smile. '_We will see you in the morning?_'

Lovino smiled again. "Sì. I will see you in the morning, Ivan."

'_Then sleep well. Good night._' Ivan's voice said.

"Good night. Hey Ivan?" Lovino said.

'_Да?_'

"Could you sing that lullaby again?" Lovino asked. He heard Ivan chuckle.

'_Да. Of course I can._' Ivan said.

Lovino closed his eyes and listened to Ivan sing.

'_Солнца яркий луч  
Путь найди во мгле.  
Я прошу верни  
Что так желанно мне.  
Раны исцели,  
Жизни свет пролей.  
Я прошу верни  
Что так желанно мне.  
Желанно мне._' Ivan's voice carried over through the phone.

Lovino smiled and yawned. "Thanks Ivan. Night."

'_Good night, Lovino._' Ivan said hanging up. Lovino yawned and rolled onto his stomach. He locked Ivan's phone and held it to his chest. Falling asleep easily, while Ivan's lullaby still playing in his head.

* * *

**Nya~ I love this pairing so much~**

**And yes Ivan's lullaby is the Healing incantation from Tangled. Tho it is in Russian instead. (NOT LEAVING A LINK!)**

_**Fav,Review ~ Always appreciated**_


End file.
